


A Fractured Unit

by Angel_In_The_Tardis (Aykimra)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Plan G, Team Nice Dynamite, Team OG, king AU, minecraft au, non-permanent death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykimra/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time to see who will be the next king, and Ryan has a perfect plan to break the spirits of the competitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Are We Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the 'Let's Play Minecraft; King Ryan Part 1' video to write my own take on this. Please tell me what you think! :33

It was dark when the king called them all to stand before his golden throne. They dressed as quickly as they could with their bleary, tired minds. Full attire was required for whatever the king had planned, so capes and belts were thrown on furiously before each person left their home and began the trek to the courtyard.

    "What do you think we're doing Michael?" Gavin asked as he bounced up from behind the warrior to walk next to him. Even with little sleep, he was still somehow full of energy.

    "I don't fucking know." Michael growled out, his voice revealing how tired of the other man he already was. If the king hadn't called for them, he would have been sleeping peacefully in his warm bed. But now, he had to be out in the cold with his moron friend and all the others.

    Gavin nodded his head and stayed quiet after the outburst, obviously getting the message. While he was persistent, he also knew when to stop. His footsteps lagged a little slower than Michael's until he fell back to be next to Ray. They seemed to talk animatedly about something for the rest of the Journey, but nobody listened close enough to know what.

    Large stone walls appeared in the distance as the group of five - once Jack and Geoff joined them - moved forward. They seemed to be too far on the right side of the court, so they traveled along the wall for a minute until curve, and then on the adjacent side an iron gate came into view. It was shut, and a man stood in front.

    "Kerry." Geoff said in greeting to the guard, stepping forward to stand in front of the rest.

    Without speaking, the man leaned over to flip a lever that was imbedded in the ground near his feet. "The king will see you now." He said, stepping to the side to let the group pass.

    They each nodded their thanks, but nobody spoke as they passed one by one into the court, then watched as the gate slowly closed behind them. That was a new addition. The king never closed his gate throughout all his rule. In fact, Gavin had thought it was for show.

    "I hadn't wanted any mobs coming through during our talk." Came a loud voice from behind and above them.

    Turning around quickly, the five all fell to one knee with their heads bowed and a hand to their chests. "King Ryan." They spoke in unison.

    The king scoffed and shook his head, waving a hand to dismiss their actions. "Please, stand. We're all friends here, and the formalities have be taken care of before, as you all know." he spoke, his voice deep and loud as it rung throughout the otherwise silent area. He stood up from his seat on the tall throne approached the steps in front that lead down to the ground. However, he did not go down them.

    "Why are we here Ryan?" Jack spoke up for what seemed to be the first time that night. He was also the first one to raise up off the ground into a normal standing position. The others followed after him, lifting their heads to look up at the king.

    "Well that is the big question, isn't it?" He replied with a chuckle. "I'm going to assume you meant here in the court tonight though, it that correct?"

    Jack gave one nod of the head, not speaking.

    "You're all here, because I've decided that it's time to see who will win the next round." As he spoke, Ryan gestured to an area of the stone wall behind the five on the ground. Turning around, they saw the items that had not left since the first king.

    Six obsidian blocks stood on the ground against the wall. with signs placed behind each one, stating who the block belonged to and represented. However, a few of them had some additions. Jack, Gavin, and Ray all had a single golden block atop their dark purple ones.They had won previous rounds, and were one step closer to winning the well sought after prize, which only the six of them had access to.

    One block still stood out more than the others. It was covered up, signifying it's unused state. If one were to glance at the wall behind it, they would see 'Ryan' written in elegant script. The Mad King; whom had won his way to the throne previously.

    "What do we do?" Geoff asked after a few long moments of silence, turning away from the unfinished towers, and back to the throne.

    A wicked, sideways smile took the place of the more friendly one Ryan had worn before. It was a smile that he used when a plan - a very dark plan - was about to come together.

    "Well I would like to be the first one to say that I think you all have been working very well together." He began, moving back to sit down once again. One hand went up to hold his head up, and his smile grew. "But first, for this little contest, there will be some rules and regulations." His free hand moved up to motion someone forward. Kerry moved into view of the others, who hadn't even noticed him come inside the gate. He walked in front of the small group, holding out a bottle to each of them, who took it cautiously.

    "Thank you Kerry. You are free to go for now. I may need you later, though." He said to the man.

    "What the hell is this?" Michael asked, his voice suspicious as he held up the bottle and peered into it. The light purple liquid seemed to be alive as it swirled against the glass that held it captive.

    "It is nothing to fear. It is, in fact, as far from a poison as you can get." Ryan assured, hitting their fears dot on the nose. "If you drink this potion, then were to get killed, it would bring you back to life immediately, and without any issues, which might have happened if normal regeneration tactics were to be used."

    "So we have to kill each other?" Gavin spoke up, dropping his arm to hold the potion at his side.

    "Essentially, yes. Now, drink." Ryan commanded. The five on the ground quickly complied, pulling the cork out of the glass and downing the strange mixture. Jack and Michael would have said it didn't have a taste. Gavin and Ray found themselves almost gagging. Geoff had tasted worse.

    "Very good. Now, back to what I was saying." Ryan moved his hands to clasp together in front of his chest as he leaned forward on his elbows. "You have been working well together in your little teams, like 'Nice Dynamite' and all that."

    Michael patted Gavin on the back, who let out a little giggle. "What of it? Is that good?" Geoff interrupted.

    "Of course. It's great." The king nodded. "However, sometimes, having a team can slow you down." An evil glint shined in his eyes. "So, I propose a nice team breaking exercise." The smile grew wider and he let out a small chuckle.

    "All you have to do, is kill them. Then, come to me, and declare it broken."


	2. The First King's Agitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have this up sooner, but school came into the fray. However, it is spring break, so all my stories should be updated more frequently. Anyway, enjoy!

"Of, course, as I stated once, there are rules to this." Ryan declared, his body motionless still, but his smile now in a less creepy state. "You have the entire world to roam, if you so choose." he moved his hand around in a gesture to emphasize the point. "However," he pointed one finger, "Before you go after another, you must come before my throne and declare your previous kill. It's as simple as that."

    "Is there a limit to kills on one person?" Jack asked, his voice and manner all business. This was more than a game to the king. It was his entertainment, his lifeblood that fueled the madness rooting within his mind. They all knew this, and could tell that Jack was trying to appease the man to gain a sort of advantage.

    One eyebrow rose curiously. "Of course not. Everyone is on multiple teams, after all. Your potions will bring you back, should you die. Then, you can just go out and join the fun once again."

    The group nodded slowly, staying silent.

    "You have a few hours, or until the sun rises. Now, go!" He yelled, slamming one fist against the arm of his throne, sending a solid thump throughout the courtyard.

    Gavin was the first to make a sound, as he let out a screech and fled away through the open gate, turning to the left and out of sight. Michael and Ray followed moments after, but both turned and ran to the right. Geoff was stuck watching them for a moment before he realized that he hadn't moved yet, and he didn't see where Jack had run to.

    Making a quick decision, he ran forward and behind the throne, stopping before he reached their own quarters. He turned around and faced the back of the giant chair. It was tall, and very smooth, and would be difficult to get a grip on. However, Geoff took his sword and began to climb the back using the cracks between the blocks of gold. The climb was slow, and it pulled his muscles as he attempted to go faster. Finally, though, he reached the arm of the chair and reached over to use it to pull himself upwards towards a solid standing point.

    "I am exempt from this little game, Geoff." came a sudden voice that almost scared Geoff enough to make him fall.

    "How so? We're on a team! The game is team breaking!"

    "You cannot kill the king. Now, please remove yourself from my chair." Ryan's voice was calm, but there was power behind it, which scared him enough to nod weakly before retracing his steps downwards.

    "Fuck!" He muttered to himself as he stood there, his mind not really in the events that were taking place anymore. How was a game like this supposed to be fun or entertaining. When the First King sat on his throne, the games were enjoyable for him, and for the contestants. Now the kingdom and competition had spiraled into madness and misery.

    Geoff was so lost in his own thoughts that when a diamond sword began to collide repeatedly with his back, shoulders, and skull, there was nothing he could do about it before he was down on the ground. His vision was everything red, until it slowly faded to the nothingness of black.

    Somehow though, he was still thinking. Everything was sore, and Geoff wasn't sure if he was alive or not anymore. He remembered Jack's attack, but then what?

    Somewhere above him, a voice was speaking. He strained his ears to try and hear.

    "I killed Geoff." So it was Jack speaking. He must have been declaring his kill to the king. "That's Team OG."

    "So it is. You may continue the game." Ryan's voice was filled with glee at the knowledge that the first kill had taken place."Kerry, bring me my own potion. It's time I put it to use."

    Did that mean that Geoff was down in his own bed? Filled with curiosity, and his body's now overwhelming desire to move, he cracked open his eyes. The ceiling was close to his head, leaving what looked like just enough room to stand. Turning his head from side to side, Geoff sighed. There were red beds on either side of him. He must have been right in his guess.

    He stood up slowly, but found that nothing of his hurt. Looking himself over, he also noticed that all his things were still with him. That potion must have worked after all.

    A booming voice rung it's way down and through his ears. It was the king. But how was he so loud. "Subjects of the game," He began. "The first kill has been made, and Team OG has been broken."

    When he didn't speak again, Geoff uncovered his ears. Was that the potion he had asked for? One that would make his own voice heard no matter where in the world you were?

    Geoff sneaked his way up the stairs, even though he was pretty sure he had heard Jack leave the court. The light of the moon crept it's way to his eyes as he went upwards, until there was solid ground being illuminated all around him. He turned around and walked forward past the giant gold chair and to the gate.

    "Oh, there you are Geoff! I was wondering about the true status of my potion. How do you feel?"

    He turned to face the king, but did not dignify him with a real answer. "You weren't sure if it would work or not?"

    "Of course I knew it would work. It would be a shame if my subjects couldn't play this little game that I had so much fun planning out."

    "Then why do you ask?" Geoff raised an eyebrow, although he didn't hold the same strange talent for it that Ryan did.

    "Well, I had never run true tests with it. I was just curious if there were any unknown side effects."

    "No. I feel fine." his response was clipped and without emotion.

    "Good. Then get back to it."

    Geoff nodded once and spun around on one heel, then walked as quick as he could out of the king's immediate sight. He regretted that decision however, when he noticed just how dark the forest was. "I should have brought a goddamn torch." he mumbled, stalking forward unhappily.

    He sighed before pulling his pack to the front of his body so he could inspect it's contents. There was a piece of coal in there, but no sticks or wood to accompany it.

    Muttering something about unfairness, Geoff moved over to a tree and used the diamond sword already in his hand to chop some pieces out of it. When he viewed the amount to be sufficient enough he sat down on the ground and began to fashion it into sticks. The piece of coal was then stuck onto the top and forced to stay there until it resembled a torch and was able to be lit.

    Surrounded by the glowing light, Geoff felt both at ease, and uncomfortable. Having the light kept mods away, which was good because having five of them coming at you in the dark was never a good thing, especially when they were in the middle of a competition and nobody would come to help you out. However, the light could also potentially inform the other competitors of his own location. But, he decided to take a chance and leave the light the way it was.

     Geoff picked up the torch from where he had stuck in in the ground before beginning to travel forwards. There was no true point in staying where he was anyway. He tried to keep his footsteps quiet as he stepped through the crunching grass and leaves. Finding sand would be his best option for silence. But, people would also be able to seem him from miles away. Snow sounded like a better option. Wasn't there some of that around close by?

     "You make yourself easy to spot with that light." a voice came from above him. Geoff froze, and refused to turn around.

    "Well, you would have been able to see me if I hadn't had this damn light, wouldn't you?" His voice was sarcastic, but what he had said was true, and he was pretty sure that the body that belonged to the voice was nodding it's head.

    Gavin was the hunter of the group. He stalked silently after animals in the middle of the night. His favorite place to wait was in trees, where he was safe from mobs, and maybe the occasional brown bear that wanted to claw his throat out. He had learned quickly that it wasn't too good at climbing. He also had a talent of seeing the best in the dark and shooting anything perfectly with his bow, no matter how fast it moved, or the lighting it was in.

    "What are you gonna do now, Gav? Shoot me?" Geoff spoke and he bent down a placed the torch upright on the ground, so it still illuminated the area. Then he turned around, his jaw slacking ever so slightly at what he saw. However, he couldn't say that he was surprised.

    Gavin was lounged out on a particularly fat branch. His torso was propped up by the trunk, his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head. All he was doing was watching.

    "Were you even going to attack anyone?" The older man asked, his voice appalled.

    The hunter shrugged. "I dunno. If someone walked along, I guess. But, you can't really die if you can't be found."

    "So, since I walked by, you're saying you have the upper hand and can kill me?"

    "Well, you already died once, didn't ya? Gavin let out a small chuckle, and Geoff sighed. Almost anything made that man laugh.

    "How did you know that?"

    "Hopped in a tree and watched. Trying to kill the king? That's bloody brave." Gavin moved his body so he was in more of a sitting position, his feet swinging below him. It was only when he did this that Geoff noticed the diamond sword on his back. "Did you really think you could?"

    "Well, It was worth a shot. I got close as dicks, Dude."

    Gavin laughed. "Yeah, you did. I was hoping you would get a hit in." He said before using his arms to push himself off the branch. He landed smoothly with both feet on the ground before he reached back and pulled the sword so it was at his side. "Like I said though, if somebody walked by, I would join in."

    "You're not as good with that sword as you are with a bow, Gavin." Geoff pointed out the obvious ans he grabbed his own weapon.

    "Then I hope you'll put up a good fight." Gavin muttered as he leaped forward and jabbed the blade, cutting into Geoff's side, before moving back quickly. The older man hissed at the pain, but didn't speak.

    Instead, he rushed forward at Gavin, who let out a squawk of surprise before throwing his sword up to defend himself. For a few moments, the only thing that could be heard was the clashing of their weapons, and the occasional groan the signaled someone had been hit. It wasn't until somewhere in the middle of their battle that Gavin had somehow gained the upper hand. Every strike was a blow to some part of Geoff's body. It was hit after hit until suddenly, he was gone. He was dead.

    Gavin sighed, and fell to his knees. He had been hit enough times too, and he was so close to death. He hurried back into the tree, attempting to muffle the loud sounds of pain that came every time his body moved. Eventually though, he saw the wall of the courtyard, and grasped onto it, pulling himself up and over before stumbling onto the red carpet that lead to the throne.

    "My my, well it looks like you've been in the middle of something. How may I help you, Gavin?" Ryan asked, smiling down at the man. Blood was seeping through his clothes, making the look more red than green.

    "Plan G has been broken." He gasped out.

    "Very good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of my writing or the story in general. Yes, I made Gavin a hunter. It's a sort of headcanon of mine. Don't worry though, he still gets into the same problems as always.
> 
> Tumblr: eternal-heartbreak-forever.tumblr.com


	3. Mogar's Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. It's up much later than I wanted, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please tell me what you think! :33

Michael bent over, hands on his knees as he panted, trying to regain his breath. He had to have been running for hours to be this tired right? He quickly realized that it didn't matter anyway, as he had no idea where he was. It was times like this that he knew he should take time to learn the city's landmarks. He was still the only one who couldn't find his way alone.

    "Fuck." He muttered before rising up to full height and looking at his surroundings. It was pretty dark all around, and there was nothing to really see, except for lots of trees. However, upon closer inspection, Michael noticed a small glow coming from between two larger trunks. It looked like torchlight.

    Without thinking of what it could be coming from, the warrior walked forward quickly, in search of the source. He wasn't sure if it was from a landmark or a person, but by this time it really didn't matter much. Standing around all day in the dark forest wouldn't help anything.

    Upon emerging from the forest, Michael was greeted by a medium sized open area. The first thing he saw was a sort of wall, which was covered in both broken, and unbroken wood chests. Above those were multiple half made Tower of Pimps. Realization set in, and he sighed. "What the hell's it called? Uh, Thunderdome?" he muttered to the quiet surrounding him.

   The arena was left as it was when they last competed there. It even still had the cobwebs right in the middle. He then chuckled as he looked up at the golden towers. His was the only one completed. It figured that Mogar; the mighty warrior, would win a fighting game.

    He stepped forward and walked over to the viewing area, grabbing a torch that sat there. Now feeling better about the current competition, he walked past the chest wall and began to go into the forest once again.

    A loud creaking noise from the door he just passed made him stop and slowly turn. It was still closed, and didn't looked to be damaged in any way. "What the hell?" Michael muttered as he moved closer. The only thing behind the door was their beds used during the Thunderdome competition. Why would something be in there now?

    Chocking it up to wind, the warrior shrugged and turned back around to walk away again. A gust of cold air hit his back and he shivered, his movements getting faster. The sooner he was away from the arena, the better. It had always been a creepy place, even when it was in use. It seemed that time and abandonment did nothing to improve upon it.

    "Just blaaaaaaze."

    The torch fell to the ground and went out, leaving Michael in dark except from the slight glow the dome left on his back. "What the fuck? Ray, come out and attack already if you're just standing there behind my damn back."

    "I don't have anything to kill you with, idiot." was the simple reply. Michael frowned slightly. Ray's voice had a strange echo to it. Turning around slowly, the warrior looked around carefully.

    Sitting, as much as he could sit, on the bottom step of the viewing stand was a white figure. It was easily visible though that he was wearing a black suit garnished with a red rose at the lapel.

    "Oh, I forgot about you asshole." Michael groaned, stepping closer to the alternate version of his friend. "I should have know you weren't the real Ray anyway." he continued. "You know, he's getting tired of the damn weed jokes."

    "Well if you'd recall, I'm the ghost of a past version. I'm all for the weed jokes." the spirit snapped back, rising up from where he sat to float in front of the warrior.

    Michael groaned again and crossed his arms, studying the ghost, who was inspecting him in turn. "So what, you just stay here all the time? Alone and shit?"

    "It it hard to leave here. I can do it sometimes." his response was short and clipped, with no real emotion behind it.

    "Well then what do you do all day and night? Do you even sleep?" Michael asked, curious now. He had no idea what it was like to be a ghost and now there was one right in front of him. He was going to take full advantage of it.

    Translucent shoulders shrugged slightly. "Not the way you do. I can just sort of, I dunno, go in and out of existence." he spoke quietly, almost like it was something that he was embarrassed about. "I'm talking to you now because I sensed that somebody was nearby. Honestly, I don't even have a fucking clue how long it's been since you guys were fighting here." he raised an eyebrow then, silently asking Michael to give him a better idea of when.

    "Uh, I don't know, man, but it's been a while. I'd forgotten the name of this place."

    Ghost Ray nodded then, floating backwards so that he wasn't so close to Michael. "Makes sense." he mumbled, the echo of his voice slightly stronger.

    "Um, hey! I know what you said before, but do you happen to know the way around this damn world?" the warrior asked, his voice hopeful. he had found someone who wouldn't kill him, and might even help him.

    "No."

    "Well then. Thanks." Michael growled. "That's the best you've got for me?"

    Ghost Ray sighed, frowning and shaking his head, almost sadly. "But, I guess I could tell you where the closest person is."

    "Whatever you can do, I guess." he agreed.

    "Gavin is still hanging around the courtyard. He's not too far away from it."

    Michael nodded, considering. "Great. One more thing though." Ghost Ray cocked his head to the side, curious. "Could you tell me in what direction that is?"

    The spirit sighed, although it was closer to a groan. He raised a hand and pointed to his right. "It's to the west. Go that way."

    He nodded in understanding then. "Thanks Ray!" he said before turning and following the ghost's instructions. he had run all the way to the arena, so it would take him longer to get back. before he passed by the stand though, he grabbed one of the torches fixed to it's side, then continued out of sight.

    Michael tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked in the direction pointed out to him. He also found himself watching the trees just as often as he watched the area on his level. He knew better than most of Gavin's love for hanging out up above.

    It wasn't until a grey wall appeared before him that he made an audible sound. A sigh escaped as he turned to walk around the back of the court. He wasn't going to walk around front where he could easily be seen.

    A sudden thought stopped him though. If someone else where to be killed, they would come out of the gate. All he would have to do would be spring out on them again to get an easy kill. Chuckling at his plan, he did a 180 and stalked over quietly to hide behind the sharp curve in the stone.

    Footsteps could be heard on the soft carpet that the warrior knew accented the floor before the throne. Maybe the plan would work faster than expected.

    When the footsteps changed from the soft patter of carpet to the louder crunch of grass and leaves, Michael violently, and quietly as possible, waved out the light of his torch and dropped lower to the ground. Whoever it was was coming in his direction.

    The glow coming from the court illuminated a flash of green, and Michael broke out into a grin. It was Gavin who was emerging. It figured that he would be killed almost immediately. The warrior followed behind him silently for a while until the king's area no longer lit up their own surroundings.

    He slowly pulled his sword out from where it was seated on his back, cringing when it made a slight grating noise.

    "Hello?" Gavin called out after a moment, pulling out his own sword, and backing up slightly. "Who's there?"

    Nothing wrong with going loud now. Michael jumped out from behind the tree, lunging at the hunter. "It's Mogar, Bitch!" he yelled, swinging his sword to try and get in a hit. it scraped at an arm, but was nowhere near as damaging as he had hoped.

    "Micoo!" Gavin yelped as he jumped away, hissing at the pain.

    Michael laughed then, leaving his fighting positing for a moment. "Who killed you, Idiot?"

    Gavin scrunched up his face then, like he was confused. "What? Nobody."

    "Yeah right. I followed you from the court all the way out here. What, were you just hanging out in there? Were you kissing the king's ass?" Michael growled out, lunging at Gavin once again.

    "No! I was announcing my own kill! Geoff walked underneath me." He yelled out after taking another light blow from the sword.

    Michael stopped then, seriously surprised. "Fuck. Really?" He asked, before nodding as he realized what had happened. "You and those trees."

    Gavin would have laughed if a blade wasn't thrust halfway through his stomach. It was nothing but pain that he felt as his knees gave out and he fell forward, his weight pushing the sword deeper through him until the tip emerged from out his back. Michael let go of the weapon in favor of holding the hunter's shoulders so he could lower him to the ground gently.

    Gavin coughed then, blood spattering the grass as a tear fell from his eye. Michael twisted their bodies so he could lay his friend down on his back before pulling the blade out and dropping it to the ground. He leaned over the dying man as he tried to make him more comfortable.

    It was a funny thing, really. Gavin annoyed the fuck out of him, and he constantly wanted to murder him. But now that the blade had been plunged into the Brit and blood was seeping through his green clothing, Michael wanted nothing more than to help make the pain go away. They had done this before, and had seen each other die in stupid ways. But somehow, this was different. The circumstances were no longer for laughing at each other; it was for the enjoyment of an evil king. That made Michael's blood boil.

    "I'm sorry Gavvers." he whispered, just loud enough that it could be heard over the hunter's labored breathing. "I had to."

    "Don't worry. I know that." Gavin mumbled back. His breaths were getting fewer and farther between. "I'll be back, like always. Good luck." he said, voice quiet as a gentle breeze, before his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. Then, he was gone completely. He would be waking up in their quarters now.

    Sighing, he pulled out the torch he had  blown out earlier and lit it again. With the light illuminating his surroundings, there was nothing to show that a fight had just happened in that exact spot.

     He walked back the way he came until the familiar stone greeted his eyes. The warrior went through the gate and moved with purpose until he reached the front of the throne. He dropped down on one knee before the king who watched him with curious, yet knowing eyes. Michael knew he had seen Gavin come out of the quarters and leave once again.

   "Team Nice Dynamite." He spoke clearly, just stating the name, and not what the king really wanted to hear.

   "Is?" he prompted. That bastard.

   "Broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love Ghost Ray. He needed to make an appearance.
> 
> Also, kill-happy Mogar will totally make a show. I just needed to write some emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> So, please tell me what you think so far! I plan to have the next chapter up within a week.
> 
> Tumblr: eternal-heartbreak-forever.tumblr.com


End file.
